


Big Twentieth Bday

by kBmar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BACON IS A TAG WHAT, Bacon, Couch Cuddles, FaceTime w George bc he stuck in England, Happy Birthday Sapnap, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pancakes, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, SO MANY TAGS ON THIS IM SO SORRY, Sleepy Cuddles, Sushi, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), WAHT AND PANXAKES, dream has golden retriever energy tho?, wtf is up with all these food tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBmar/pseuds/kBmar
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPNAP(Everything is cute and platonic, but it can be read as... oh idk whatever you want)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Big Twentieth Bday

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap is referred to as Sap the whole story except for once, heads up. I realize it is also Phil’s birthday, so happy birthday to him too! Currently writing something for him, should be out in a few days.
> 
> PS this does swear

“SAP WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

“...”

A strong arm shook his shoulder. 

“What the fuck do you want, Dream?” Sap responded in a raspy voice.

“WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, BIRTHDAY BOY!” Dream practically screamed.

Oh. His birthday.

“No thank you,” Sap mumbled before flipping over and readjusting his pillows. 

“Big twenty! No longer a teenager! Oh, they grow up so fast.”

Dream was talking too loudly for Sap to tune him out.

“Can you shut the hell up?” he scolded groggily.

“Nope! NOW GET UP!”

Sap knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep with Dream shouting by his side, so he gripped the edge of his nightstand and pulled himself out of bed.

Dream tugged Sap into a tight bear hug, squishing his organs, for a good minute. Dream finally released him, and Sap staggered backwards. He was too tired for this shit.

“So, what do you want for breakfast? I can make eggs, or pancakes... ooh waffles! Or maybe-“

Dream began rattling off a long list of possible meals as they headed to the kitchen downstairs.

“Oh and I think we still have some bacon! Would you like some bacon?” 

Dream looked over to see Sap lazily scrolling through his phone, hunched over the kitchen counter.

“Sap! Are you paying attention?”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Muffins? Toast? Sausage? Bacon?” 

Dream recited all of the options he had previously mentioned with a slight annoyed frown and furrowed brows.

“Pancakes would be nice.”

“Coming right up!” 

Dream’s cheerful tone returned as he gathered the pancake mix and necessary ingredients.

Sap went back to looking at his phone.

After a few minutes of null discussion, the sizzling of the pan and the occasional alerts from Sap’s phone being the only noise, there was a neat stack of steaming pancakes piled onto a large plate, courtesy of Dream.

The sweet smell of the pancakes made Sap realize how un-sweet he’d been. 

He looked up at Dream and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Dream grinned widely.

“Of course!”

He grabbed some pancakes off of the large plate and put them on a smaller one, handing it to Sap. He also put a few on his own plate.

Dream walked over to the fridge to grab the syrup, walked back, and handed it to Sap.

Sap was still smiling as he nodded gratefully.

He poured some of the sticky liquid onto his pancakes before handed the bottle over to Dream, who followed suit.

They ate quietly for the most part, with hints of conversations sprouting up here and there. It was calm and peaceful, unlike his unkind awakening earlier that morning.

After they had finished eating, Dream began cleaning their dishes and putting things away, while Sap retreated back to his room.

“You better come out of there at some point!” Dream called from the kitchen sink. 

“Yep!” Sap roughly shouted back. He hadn’t quite gotten accustomed to speaking yet.

“Can’t wait!” Dream called yet again.

Sap stayed in his room for most of the day. He did feel guilty, but it was his birthday and he was drained. 

He played Minecraft for a few hours before switching over to Valorant. He was getting a bit upset, as his team was losing 12-4. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“SAP WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAVING YOUR ROOM!?” 

Sap rolled his eyes. Dream had distracted him from the ongoing game, and he ended up getting killed. His team lost.

“SAPNAP!”

Dream needed to chill out. 

Sap pushed his chair back from his desk, stretched for a second, and slowly stood up. He wandered over to his door, opening it and exiting his room. 

When Sap arrived downstairs, Dream was beaming brightly. 

“Finally!” he exclaimed. 

Sap rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the new, harsh lighting. 

When he reopened them, he noticed the others standing in his living room. 

They all were grinning brightly as well. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they shouted in unison.

Sap felt a smile creep onto his face at the presence of his friends. Quackity, Karl, and Punz were there, wishing him a wonderful birthday. Quackity was holding up his phone, where George was on FaceTime with him. 

Sap shook his head and laughed. This was too good to be true. 

He rushed up to the boys and pulled them into a loving group hug, Quackity’s phone being crushed in the process. They shared a few giggles before releasing each other. 

“How are you here?” 

Sap was a bit lightheaded in his happiness. This was a wonderful present. 

“Well, it’s kinda complicated. We drove to an airport, hopped on this thing called a plane, and then, get this: WE FLEW HERE!” Karl exclaimed with a smirk and raised brows. 

Quackity sniggered and high fived Karl. Punz grinned lightly.

Dream rolled his eyes and turned to Sap.

“I invited them! A birthday surprise.” 

“A very thoughtful one,” Sap confirmed. “It’s great to have you three here!” 

“EXCUSE YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?” George screeched in protest. 

“Well, you’re technically not here,” Punz answered.

“BUT I AM PRESENT AND WITH YOU IN SUPPORT AND SPIRIT!” 

“Mhm,” Karl bobbed his head vigorously.

“Hmph. So what have you done today, Sap, so far?”

Sap hesitated. 

“Um… I played some video games. In my room. For a few hours. ”

Dream screamed, “A FEW HOURS?! YOU WERE IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY!”

Quackity tried to stifle his laugh, but failed miserably.

Karl joined him in his giggling.

“That’s what you did? And on your birthday?! Sap, come on!” George teased. 

“Oh shut up George! I will steal Quackity’s phone and hang up on you!”

George whimpered a bit, glaring at his camera. 

Quackity sighed at the chaos, before exclaiming:

“So what are we doing today? BESIDES video games? I want to celebrate!” 

His friend’s excitement made Sap happy. 

“I was thinking we could go eat somewhere? It’s almost dinner time, and there’s a new sushi place near here,” Dream explained. 

“Sounds good,” Sap nodded. 

Everyone else chimed in with various forms of agreement. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dream got them a table for five, and they all sat down. Quackity and Karl sat on one side of the table, Punz and Dream on the other, with Sap on the end. 

They chatted and laughed together until the waiter came to take their orders. They each got their respective meals, munching on fish and rice and seaweed. 

It was a nice time. 

For almost everyone, that is.

“I WAnT FoOOOOd!” George whined, brows scrunched.

“Then go get some! You’re an adult, leave your house for once,” Quackity commented. 

“But make sure to wear a mask!” Karl added. 

“i doNt WaNnA lEAVE!” George cried. 

“Get your lazy ass up and get some goddamn food, or stop complaining.”

Punz was getting tired of George’s shit. 

George just sat and pouted for a moment, watching the others eat, before rejoining the conversation.

They had long since finished their food, but they stayed and talked for another hour. 

“We should head out, the workers are probably tired of us,” Dream decided. 

“Alright then. What next?” Punz asked.

“Go back home? Movie? Popcorn? Cuddles?”  
Dream winked at Sap when he got to the last part. 

Sap ignored his antics.

“We just ate, so maybe no popcorn, but I’m up for a movie and cuddles!” Karl responded nonchalantly and latched onto Quackity’s arm. 

Back at Sap and Dream’s house, they did just that. 

Dream and Punz sat curled up in one corner of the couch, Sap laying his head on Dream’s lap. Karl was on the floor, back against the front of the couch, hugging Quackity loosely with the arm that wasn’t holding George on his friend’s phone. 

The movie played faintly in the background, some action one none of them had seen before. 

“My arm’s getting tired, Quackity, take your phone back,” Karl grumbled. 

“Karl, did you say something? I can’t hear you over…” Quackity squinted at the TV, searching for the movie’s title. “Die Hard,” he finished.

“Oh shut up and take your phone!”

“Fine.” 

Quackity grabbed his phone, leaned back, and propped it up on the couch with some pillows. 

“WHY COULDNT YOU DO THAT WHEN I WAS HOLDING IT!?” Karl shouted.

Quackity just sniggered and went back to watching the movie. 

Karl scowled at him before turning back to the TV.

After about thirty minutes of lazy embraces and petty squabbles, the movie ended.

Punz glanced down at the sleeping boys around him. Dream was in his arms, and Sap was in Dream’s lap. Quackity and Karl were drowsily snuggled on top of each other. George had relocated to his bed and was snoring quietly. 

Punz smiled groggily and finally let himself doze off. 

The next morning, they all woke up in a messy pile, draped over each other, limbs tangled.

George yawned loudly from Quackity’s almost dead phone. Karl grumbled and nudged Sap off of him; he had fallen off the couch at some point. Dream whined as Punz stirred. Quackity hiccuped and straightened, scaring himself. The group slowly adjusted themselves. 

“Do y’all have bacon?” Karl mumbled. 

Punz shook Dream’s shoulder. 

“What he said.” 

Sap stood slowly.

“Yeah, we have some.”

He meandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a pan from a cupboard. He reached into the fridge to pull out the bacon, closing the door and turning back around to see Quackity leaning on the counter. 

“Do you… have a, um, charger?” 

“Yep. Right there.”

Sap pointed to a wire laying on a table back by the couch, where some of the group still lounged. 

“Thanks,” Quackity gurgled. 

“Mhm.” 

A few minutes later everyone was awake, lolling against the counter and chatting soundly. 

Dream helped Sap pass around the bacon, dishing out plates to each of his friends. 

They gratefully accepted.

As everyone gnawed on their delicious breakfast, Sap began cleaning the pan and such which he had used. 

He was interrupted, however, by Punz asking, “What happened to George?”

They all glanced at Quackity. 

“Oops.” 

The group burst into a fit of manic laughter. 

Meanwhile, George angrily spammed their group chat. 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the longest things I’ve written, not sure if I should’ve ended it earlier. Anyways, might make something for Phil’s birthday too. 
> 
> Comments are cool :)
> 
> Have a great day/night/afternoon, take care!
> 
> Mwah


End file.
